Second Punch
by FleksAndru
Summary: What if someone actually managed to survive Saitama's punch? And what's more, that someone wants a remach? Join me and my story filled with (hopefully) awesome fights and (hopefully) good humour. Well anyway, enjoy :3 P.S. there will be more characters (like Garou)
1. Chapter 1

**One punch man is definitely one of my favourite series EVER, anime and manga. So I thought that it would be fun to write a fan-fiction about it.**  
 **This story will be about powerful people who try to win against our obviously overpowered hero.**

"You are way too strong" Boros said with a small smile as his consciousness started fading away. But before the darkness could completely cover his mind, he thought _"... if only I could fight you again... Saitama..."_ and with that, everything turned black.

 _"Can't see"_ he thought _"I can't see anything_ " he tried to look around but found something else missing _"I can't feel anything. Am I dead?"_ he tried to move again but failed _"Is this how I am going to stay forever?"_ this thought scared him _"But I guess that's how most of my life vent. Me, the unbeatable Boros, the ruler of all"_ he thought and then he just stayed like that for a while, not even thinking. But then a thought hit him _"But if I'm unbeatable, why am I dead?"_ he quickly started searching his head for an answer, and he quickly found it _"Saitama!"_ the memories of that wonderful fight. The memory so fresh he wondered how come he didn't remembered it sooner. The joy of finding a strong enemy, the thrill of going all out against that enemy, even the fear of when that enemy overpowers you, the pain when you lose to him. All these wonderful feelings re-entered his mind. Saitama, the man who beat him. For Boros, that man was like a distant light that saved him from the shadow of being the strongest. Boros subconsciously tried to reach that light with his arm. And, strangely enough, there was 'something' in his arm _"Strange, even though I'm dead, I'm still feeiling things?"_ he tried concentrating on that feeling but soon regreted doing so, because once he did, the strange feeling turned into intense pain. Soon enough, the pain started spreading up his arm and across his entire body. He could have dealt with only this amount if the pain had not multiplied about ten times _"Stop it"_ he pleaded _"Stop it!"_ but the pain only grew. But when it became almost unbearable, not even noticing it himself, he opened his eye "I said, STOP!" he looked at his messed up body and did what was most natural for him. He healed.

Flesh grew and his shell reformed around it, a process that never left a good taste in his mouth. But ignoring all that, there was still a big plus, the pain vent away.

Panting, he fell back from his sitting position, that he didn't even realize he took in the first place, and just stared at nothing in the sky.

 _" I'm... alive?"_ there were many more questions flying around in his head right now, but this one was probably the most important "I'm alive" he voiced his thoughts this time.

After a few minutes of resting and getting used to that fact, he sat up and looked at his surroundings.

First thing he noticed was that he was still on his wrecked up ship. Second, there were dozens of flying spherical robots eating his ship. Third, there was a robot titan who was receiving and sending the smaller robots. And fourth, he wasn't able to gather any energy within himself.

"I don't think I could beat that robot in the state that I'm in" he looked at the spherical robots and saw that even though some were going about really close to him, they simply ignored him and continued their eating.

Seeing that the mother ship wasn't going anywhere soon, he stood up, and tried walking in the opposite direction of the titan.

The process was a lot harder than it should have and that made him annoyed at his own inability to simply walk properly.

He repeated the process of consciously putting one foot in front of the other for an hour, but for him it felt so much longer. When he finally reached a forest a few miles away from the crash site, he fell back against the first tree and rested.

After a while, he sat properly in a meditating position, closed his eye and tried to concentrate on the little... 'something' inside of his chest which he guessed was his energy. He tried to imagine it expanding, increasing. And pleasantly enough, it did, even if it was a small amount, it still increased. Even if the sensation was nowhere near as strong as it used to be, he knew, that in time, he will be even stronger than before "And then, I will fight you again".

And so Boros sat there, concentrating. Seconds ticked away, then minutes and hours. Days. But he didn't notice it, because all he knew was that his 'Power' kept on growing. And when that growing finally ceased, he came back to the real world.

He finally opened his eye, but all that he saw only made him confused.

In the far distance, where his crashed ship should have been, stood a black city _"How long was I..."_ but before he could even finish that question, a new one popped up. What was he doing? _"... training..."_ was the best thing he could think of calling the state he was in.

He ignored the initial question since he had no clue as to what had happened and instead started thinking of what his next course of action would be. He chuckled to himself for even thinking about it _"I want to find him, to FIGHT him again"_ he thought as he looked over to the black city.

He bent over in a running position, hoping to quickly sprint the 3 mile distance to the city. But before he started, a wall of his own hair fell and blocked his vision.

After using the meteoric burst, his hair always grew incredibly long and it was incredibly annoying. So he grabbed it all in his hands and ripped it all from his head.

It did hurt a bit, but he quickly focused on it and the pain vent away. The only downside of healing his head was that his hair also grew, not to the knee length like it was a couple of seconds ago, but to his older and more familiar short (by his standards it is) hair. He sighed but ignored it, because right now, all he wanted was to meet Saitama.

He once again bent down in a running position, this time hair not blocking his sight, and dashed towards the city with a great burst of energy. It only took him about ten seconds to beat the three mile distance to the city. But now that he got a closer look at it, it seemed more like a fortress than a city. He ignored the huge wall separating him and the city, and simply jumped over.

As he was sailing through the air he looked at the biggest building in the middle of the city and decided to start his search there.

Once his feet touched the ground, he stopped and observed this surroundings. First thing he saw was that everything except the ground was most likely made out of some black metal, which was so smooth that you could easily see your own reflection. Secondly, for such a grand city there were surprisingly few people, even now there were only five suited humans that were gaping at him, too shocked by his sudden appearance to do anything. Seeing that there was nothing more for him to look at, he started walking towards the tower.

By the time he got there, he saw a dozen more of the suited humans, only this time they weren't frozen from shock, instead they only gave him curious looks.

When he came to the entrance, what he expected to see was grand gates being guarded by fire dragons like he once saw on some planet he conquered years ago, and not a simple automated sliding door with absolutely no protection. But he let it slide and simply walked inside.

"Hello, how can we help you?" came a feminine voice from a counter in front of the entrance.

He wondered if he should just ignore the woman and search by himself, but if she would lead him straight to the person he is looking for then he's all ears.

"I have business with this planet's representative" he spoke, thinking she would know who he is looking for.

The woman simply looked at him with a blank stare, not knowing if he was being serious or not, but she still smiled at him "You mean the ones in charge?" she asked and typed something into the computer"I'm sorry, but there doesn't seem to be any appointment today, and only S-class heroes and the workers can meet the higher ups. But I'm sure we can set one up if you'd..."

But before she could finish, Boros interrupted "Are those higher ups at the top?".

"Yes, but you can't go there without an appointment" she said a bit more strictly that before. But he ignored her and vent over to the doors that were likely the elevator. He pressed a button and the doors opened, revealing a small space to stand in _"An elevator? Haven't seen one of these in a while"_ he thought. But before he could enter, the doors shut in front of him.

"Hey! I said you can't go! If you won't stop, I'll call secu..." the woman shouted at him, but couldn't finish her sentence because when Boros easily tore the metal door down she quickly shut up. And instead of shouting, she pressed the alarm button under her desk.

Boros only sighed at the loudness of the alarm and pressed the highest button available. The elevator quietly started to head up and he couldn't help but grin at what was about to happen "I'm back, Saitama".


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. First of all, I am terribly sorry for not updating for so long. But on the brighter side, you won't need to wait that long for the next one (busy days are almost over for me!).**

 **Then I would like to thank you guys for all the nice reviews you wrote, they mean a lot to me. Really, you guys are awesome :)**

 **Thanks again and enjoy :3**

As the elevator was rising, Boros couldn't help but feel a little scared. Even if he had raised his energy, he still wasn't sure if he could win. Heck, he wasn't sure if he could even truly damage him. But before he could sink deeper into those thoughts, a 'ding' sounded, the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

He walked into the corridor and looked around. The hallway was wide and high with a few decorations that doubled as lamps along the sides and a tiled floor of lighter shades of black. And at the end of the hallway stood a grand pair of doors. Not as grand as his were, of course, but grand nonetheless.

As the doors opened, he tensed, not knowing what to expect. Maybe there would be someone with strength matching his own, or worse, matching His.

He expected a lot of things, but when the doors fully opened, he saw... nothing? He blinked a few times to make sure he was seeing correctly, but even after a minute of staring, the room still stayed the same, empty.

The room was as big as the lobby on the first floor, but unlike the relatively light toned room downstairs, all of the furniture here was made of the same black material as the rest of the city, and in the center of the room stood a huge square table with black leather chairs surrounding it.

He guessed that the 'higher ups' either fled after hearing the alarm or they simply weren't here to begin with. Probably the second one, because That man wouldn't run away from anything.

While he would like to ponder where Saitama is, a very faint 'ding' was heard behind him and was followed by the sound of footsteps. This interruption was welcomed however, because if he didn't know where Saitama is, then there was a good chance that the people over here did.

.

(At the lobby when Boros got on the elevator)

The receptionist had just witnessed someone, who she previously thought was a weirdly dressed hero, rip down the six inch metal doors. She was shocked at first, but after a few seconds of deep breathing, she quickly got to her computer and started typing the message that would be sent to all the heroes and officials nearby before sounding the alarm.

 **'A mons...'** she paused a bit, then started over **'A man with black armour is going up to the meeting room. Has shown great strength. Heroes needed: A-class or above.'** the receptionist wrote with impressive speed and then pressed send. And as soon as she did that, a really loud alarm went off.

A few moments later she received a response saying:

 **Thank you for the information, the hero Tanktop Master will come to you shortly, please direct him to the intruder.**

 **H.Q.**

Thinking fast, she ran up to the doorless elevator and pressed the button. And as she did that, the doors across the lobby opened and revealed the musclely figure of Tanktop Master.

" Mr. Tanktop!" she yelled through the alarm as he made his way near her "The elevator will be here shortly" she said and the man simply nodded.

"Could you turn of the alarm?" he calmly asked. But instead of answering, she just ran to her desk and stopped the incredibly annoying alarm. The noise stopped and the elevator arrived with a 'ping' that confirmed the fact.

The woman stayed at her desk and said "The intruder went to the top floor, the meeting room" she explained and got a 'understood' nod from the hero.

Before stepping in, Tanktop glanced at the broken doors and smiled a little _"It's been a long time since I actually fought someone"_ he thought as he stepped in and pressed the top button.

The ride was short, so the hero reached the top in about half a minute. The metal doors slid open and he stepped out. As Tanktop walked through the hallway, he noticed that the doors were open, or more importantly, that there was someone staring at him through them.

He walked and stopped between the doors "Ar you the intruder?" he asked the man inside, but the figure just continued to stare "Not one for talking huh?" Tanktop said as he started walking towards the intruder, but this time Boros spoke.

"Where is Saitama?" Boros said and that stopped the buff man in his tracks.

"The B-class?" Tanktop asked "Did you break the elevator only to meet some newbie?".

"That man is the strongest being I have ever seen" he said "And he is infinitely stronger than you" Boros calmly explained "Tell me where he is and I will leave quietly".

Tanktop smirked but ignored the fact that this man just said that a B-class is stronger than him "You know, if you're looking for a fight, I could take you on" the buff hero saw that the one standing in front of him was strong "Oh, and you're not getting a choice here" he said and tensed his muscles, ready to spring at the intruder at any moment.

Boros simply continued to stare _"This man is clearly a few leagues above the average human"_ Boros thought as he observed the man _"But he is still nowhere near my level of power"_ he smiled a little, knowing he could destroy this man any second, but then realized something _"Is this how He saw me? As someone strong but still not an opponent?"_ Boros thought that he would beat the information out of him, but now he's not so sure _"Okay then, let's try talking"_.

"I didn't come here to fight you" Boros started "Our strength is too great apart for this to be interesting anyway" as he said that, he wondered if he pushed a bit too hard on the man's pride.

Tanktop eyed the intruder but eventually broke his stance _"He's right, there's no fun in defeating weaklings"_ he sighed _"And here I thought I would get a bit of a stretch"_ .

"My name is Boros, and I am looking for the Hero Saitama" he said while stepping closer so that they could have a normal conversation "I can see that you are strong, but I'm looking for a fight on a different scale" Boros said, trying to be polite?

"You're right, there is no point" Tanktop said "Okay, let's talk then".

At this point they both shared the same thought _"At least he knows his place"_.

"Why did you break in here?" he asked.

"I need to meet Saitama" Boros responded.

 _"What's up with that B-class? First Demon Cyborg, then Bang and now this weirdo"_ he thought "And why is that?".

Boros didn't respond for a second, but then smiled a little and said "He's the only one who can give me a enjoyable fight".

 _"Wait a minute"_ Tanktop thought "Are you saying... you're stronger than me?".

"Yes" Boros replied flatly.

Tanktop didn't even reply, he just made a quick grab for the intruder. But when he felt no one in his hands, he tensed and waited for an attack, but when it never came, he stood straight and looked around. When he saw Boros standing behind him at the same distance, he said "Fight me".

"Tell me where Saitama is, then we will fight" he replied.

Tanktop made an even faster grab than before, but the outcome was the same. He glared at the intruder, which again stood behind him. After a few seconds of staring at each other, he took out his phone and quickly called his manager "You know what I want, right?" he asked to the phone while glancing at a nearby camera. There was no response for a few moments, and then a ping sound came from his phone.

Tanktop showed Boros the screen on his phone and said "He's the red dot".

The screen showed a largely zoomed out map with a blue arrow in the middle and a red dot in the top left corner.

Tanktop placed the phone on the table and spoke "Let's fight" he got in position to attack "You win, it's your" and as soon as he said that, he struck Boros as fast as he could, hoping to catch him off guard.

When he hit, he expected the fight to be already over like all the others. But what Tanktop didn't expect to see, was the intruder catching his fist in the palm of his hand.

Cold sweat appeared on Tanktop's face when he realized what was about to happen. Boros noticed that and smiled "Thanks".

...

 **I know this chapter didn't have any fights, but I plan on doing some in the next chapter, so stay tuned.**

 **:3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't have enough words to describe how sorry I am for not updating for so long. I** ** _was_** **going to post it sooner, but when I was proof reading it, I really wasn't satisfied with the result, so I had rewritten it (cough)4times(cough). In the end, I still don't have much experience with these sorts of fights and any help from you guys is always appreciated.**

 **Also: ~{^_^}~ this guy means a jump in time. And •~• this little fellow means a small jump in time. (If you won't understand these jumps in time after reading, email me, I'll try to make it better) :3**

Boros had been following Tanktop Master's phone for a few hours now and finally he had reached City-Z, and looking at the map, Saitama lived at the opposite end of the city. There is the possibility that someone might be waiting in ambush there for him after he beat that hero at the tower, so it's only common sense that he should stay under the radar and go the long way around the city. But alas, common sense is only for common people.

Boros could simply sprint straight to his goal, but he wanted to take it slow and see the civilization he wanted to destroy earlier, first.

Boros didn't even bother hiding himself from the humans and so he simply marched down the main road towards the person who is his salvation and at the same time his demise. Even at the border, there were people and all sorts of vehicles everywhere, and the noise they were all making was a little bit more than annoying to him, especially since his superior hearing only multiplies thenoise. At least most people got quiet and vent out of the way when they saw him walking by, but others only stopped and started taking pictures, which was equally annoying as the sound.

It was extremely tempting to just let loose and silence all of them, but he needed every ounce of his strength if he wanted to have even the slightest chance of an actual fight.

Boros glanced at the skyscrapers for a moment and then resumed his walk. The giant glass buildings weren't really all that impressive to Boros. After all, he had seen a lot more advanced architecture when conquering all those other planets. But even if the buildings were actually impressive, he still wouldn't have stopped and admired them. No, he wouldn't be side tracked from his goal by some mere distractions.

Boros continued walking through the crowded streets, and even if most people were shying away from him, his progress was still very slow. But soon, the crowd started to thin out and he was able to resume his swift pace.

After a dozen minutes of walking, there were no more people on the street and he was walking through an empty street, so empty that only distant chatter could be heard " _Too empty_ " he noted.

After a bit more walking, the phone finally showed that he was at his destination. The map had zoomed in and was clearly showing that Saitama was in the beat-up building in front of him.

The apartment as well as the area around it was worn by obvious marks of battle. No matter how hard he looked, he couldn't see Saitama living there.

 _"If they lied to me, I'll just start blasting until he comes to me"_ he thought while looking at the phone _"But since I'm already here, might as well check"_ he thought as he took a deep breath.

~{^_^}~

(A bit earlier in the day)

It was a normal day in the Saitama residence. The cyborg named Genos was writing something in his notebook with a tense air around him, and the man himself was laying in front of a widescreen TV, watching some sort of comedy show.

These past few days were strangely peaceful, with only a few level-Tiger monsters popping up here and there. Usually, there would be at least one monster showcased on the disaster channel, but after watching it for the whole morning and seeing nothing, Saitama gave up and started switching channels until anything caught his attention, and thankfully, this comedy show did just that. Even when his phone rang, after fishing in his pocket for a bit and answering, he didn't pay any attention to the speaker and continued watching the show, only making a few "uh um" sounds now and then. He hung up when, he thinks, the caller had finished speaking.

"Who was that, master?" asked Genos, taking a little break from his notes.

Genos was Saitama's only student and one of the very few friends he had, so, not wanting to look too lazy or anything like that, he tried his best to answer the question.

"It was..." he took a quick glance at his still awake phone "the HQ!" Saitama was actually quite proud of himself for answering without lying.

"What did they want?" casually asked the student.

 _"Damit, Genos, why are you so curious"_ he thought, but said "They wanted..." Saitama's eyes darted around the room, not really knowing what they were looking for, and when he found nothing, he just rolled with it "to congratulate me..." Genos stayed silent, obviously waiting for his master to continue "for..." Saitama's brain was working on overdrive at this point "beating that monster, that one time..." he finally said, hoping that Genos wouldn't ask any further questions.

"Oh, you mean the Elder scorpion?" Genos asked and Saitama sighed as he knew that his lame attempt at creating a story worked "Well it was level Demon, maybe you'll get promoted!" Genos said with quite a bit of enthusiasm.

"Yeah, maybe" Saitama answered as he rolled back in front of the TV, happy that the subject dropped.

After a while, Genos had finished writing and joined his master in watching more comedy shows. This peaceful morning continued on until a loud shout broke the air of lazynes that mostly came from the bald hero.

"SAITAMA!" was the name being shouted "I CAME FOR A REMATCH!".

The shout was so loud, that everyone in half a mile radius would have probably come to them with complaints for disturbing peace. That is, if there was anyone in half a mile radius.

Genos quickly jumped to his feet "Don't worry, master, I'll take care of it" he said that and started walking towards the door.

"Wait, I'll go" said Saitama while standing up.

Genos froze. He turned to look at his master and saw an expression that he couldn't quite describe. Master Saitama, a person who singlehandedly stopped a level-dragon disaster and acted like it was nothing afterwards, was showing interest in something other than sales or food?

Saitama walked past his student, opened the door and walked through, Genos quickly rushed after him.

The bald hero walked to the railing and stared at the one who had shouted his name earlier. The look he had was the same mix of many emotions as before, but this time, disbelief was the strongest one. This, of course, didn't go unnoticed by the cyborg _"Who is this man, that can make master actually care?"_ Genos thought while looking closely at the stranger.

"LET US FIGHT, SAITAMA" shouted Boros while wearing one of his widest grins on his face.

"So you're alive!" loudly asked Saitama.

 _"Wait, does this mean that this man fought master, and lived nonetheless!?"_ Genos thought, shocked.

Genos had studied all the heroes, all the villains and any strong people in general that had available, sometimes not, information about them, but he never saw even a glimpse of anyone like him.

"Master, do you know him?" Genos urgently asked.

"Yeah, he..." but he didn't get to finish because he was interrupted by the man in question jumping at them when he heard them starting to talk about him.

"I am Boros, leader of Black Mater" he started "I came..."

"He's the boss of those guys that came last week and bombed A-city" whispered Saitama to Genos, effectively stopping the long introduction that was about to take place.

Boros' shocked expression was quickly replaced by a toothy grin "Straight to the point, huh?" he asked "Well then, I came for a rematch!" he exclaimed proudly.

 _"Master said that this manwas the strongest enemy he has ever faced!"_ Genos thought and glared at the alien man "Master, please let me take care of him!".

"You have a student?" Boros asked Saitama, pleasantly surprised. But he couldn't feel any strength coming from Saitama's student, so he's either very weak, or a machine "You must be a cyborg" he guessed.

Ignoring the question and not waiting for his master's reply, Genos trew a quick but strong punch at the intruder, trying to catch him off guard. Boros managed to step back to avoid it, but Genos kept on attacking. With each strike he was starting to build up speed, but Boros kept easily avoiding each one, that is, until he reached the end of the corridor and accidentally crashed through.

As Boros was falling, he saw the cyborg charging up energy in his hands. When Genos fired, Boros used a bit of his energy to propel himself out of the huge laser's path. But when Boros landed on the ground and looked up, the cyborg was gone.

•~•

After Genos had fired, he immediately jumped down to get a head start on his attack. When he landed, he clasped his hands together and pointed them to the spot where Boros will land in a few moments and began charging up energy. When Boros had landed, Genos released a concentrated laser blast straight at him.

Boros felt a strong energy coming from behind him, and when he turned around he was greeted with a laser being shot at him. He had side stepped to the left, but he wasn't quite fast enough and got his right hand blown off byhe elbow.

Genos was about to sprint toward Boros with a follow up, seeing that he had managed to damage it, but abruptly stopped when he saw the expression on his face _"I have blown off his hand but he is... smiling? No, he said he fought master and survived, does he have regeneration?"_ and sure enough, Boros quickly regrew his arm as if nothing had happened.

Genos started sprinting towards the man once more, but Boros surprised the cyborg with an attack of his own. Boros moved with lightning speed and threw a punch at the cyborg's face.

While Genos dodged, he wasn't quite fast enough and got his right cheek blown off. This kind of injury would have a game breaker to most people, but Genos ignored it and counter attacked with a heavy left to Boros' face.

He caught the punch inches away from his face with his right hand, he crushed the hand and threw the cyborg towards a nearby building on his right. The cyborg crashed into the first floor and after a few moments of no movement, Boros assumed that he won.

Boros turned back to the floor from which he had fallen and saw a carefree Saitama leaning against the railing. Boros was about to challenge him once more, but he then felt the already familiar sensation of energy gathering on his left and had to step forward to avoid the concentrated laser which was aimed at his head. Both Boros and Saitama turned their heads to the source of the attack.

In the middle of a huge hole in a building, on top of a huge rubble pile stood Genos, and even though he was breathing heavily and his left hand was crushed, he still charged at Boros with the same determination as before. He was about to give a heavy punch to Boros' face, but Boros interrupted the attack with a quick punch to Genos' head with his left hand. Genos didn't bother getting back on his feet as he fell, instead using the momentum of the fall as an opportunity to attack him again. Genos kicked with his right leg and used all of his strength and boosters he had, aiming for the head.

Boros wasn't expecting this but still managed to somehow block it with his arm. As the attack landed, a loud 'crunch' was heard. Genos wasn't sure if it was his leg or Boros' hand, but before he could think any further, he was grabbed by the neck and held up to Boros' eye level.

"That's enough" Boros said calmly.

Genos quickly weighted his options _"On one hand- even if I am a bit hurt..."_ he consciously ignored all the damage reports that were popping up in his vision _"...I could keep going. But on the other- this guy isn't even breaking a sweat even after all of that"_

"You are not my opponent" Boros squeezed his neck a little and held him closer to his eye "So don't get in my way" he said before tossing Genos aside like some sort of a bag.

Genos had to admit _"This man is strong"_ he got up and glanced up at his master _"But is he strong enough?"_

Boros once again faced Saitama "It was a nice warm up!" he almost shouted and then grinned the same smile as earlier "But I came here to fight!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, nice to meet you, my name is Fleks. I'm introducing myself because most of you who have followed me have already forgotten about me. Since I study music, my school is basically a normal school + a music school, and in my defence, it was pretty intense. There are only two main exams left so I finally have some breathing room to write and blow off some steam, so this absence defindefinitely won't be a repeating thing :3**

 **Thank you for bearing with me, friends. Hope you enjoy :3**

 **.**

Boros knew of the overwhelming power his opponent held, so in order not to waste his precious energy in a warm up, he was already starting his meteoric burst state. He could faintly hear Saitama say something, but with all the energy flowing around him, he wasn't sure what.

His transformation lasted only a few seconds, and immediately after it finished, he jumped at Saitama intending to get the first hit. But as he was only a few feet away from Saitama, he had to propel himself back out of a punch that would have definitely blown off something.

"Oi, are you listening?!" said the clearly annoyed Saitama "What if you break my house!?"

Boros looked at his surroundings and saw all of the fragile looking buildings around him "Yes, maybe there is a better place for this fight" he said and turned back into his black body in favour of not wasting energy.

Boros knew that Saitama wouldn't attack him while he wasn't ready, why would he need to, and the cyborg wouldn't be a problem even if he tried to attack "Where will we fight?".

Saitama scratched his head and said "Guess I know a place not far from here".

•~•

The trio ran to the deserted rock formation and saw that all of the destruction from the last spar was still there, untouched. They all stopped and Boros took that as sign to start.

Genos had to jump back a few dozen meters away from Boros when he started his transformation so that he didn't get any more damaged than he already is. And when Boros was finished, the fight had started.

Boros knew that the last time he fought against Saitama, he had exchanged evasion for power because Saitama wasn't fighting back. But this time he would have to put almost everything on speed, because there will definitely be more attacks coming from Saitama.

Boros charged Saitama with impossible speed, but just as he was about to hit him, Saitama sent a punch of his own that almost blew his head off had Boros not dodged at the very last moment. But that didn't stop Boros. He quickly followed up with a punch aimed at the temple, but Saitama surprised him by catching the hit with his palm. This time Boros wasn't able to dodge and was sent flying at the nearest rock formation, getting buried inside it.

 _" He really WAS going easy on me back then"_ usually, such a realization would have made him angry beyond belief, but for some reason, he still found himself smiling.

As Saitama waited for Boros' attack, the small mountain started to shake until a two story house sized chunk of rock broke off and flew straight at him. He, of course, caught it with absolute ease, but as it turned out, that wasn't the attack. The real attack was Boros striking THROUGH the rock.

The surprise attack connected with Saitama's head and sent him flying into the opposite rock and creating a cloud of dust on impact.

Saitama was thinking. On one hand, he was still annoyed that Boros destroyed A-City. But on the other, although he wasn't showing it, he was starting to have fun. Boros was probably the only one capable of giving him something similar to a fight.

After the hit, Boros didn't wait around and immediately charged Saitama, but when the dust partially cleared, he realized that Saitama was no longer there. He instinctively jumped to the left, but still took a punch to his shoulder, completely blowing off his entire right arm. He quickly put some distance between them and regenerated his arm. But Saitama wasn't finished.

He appeared behind Boros, which surprised him and made him punch Saitama, but the bald hero ducked and delivered a quick punch of his own at Boros' torso, cutting him in half.

This type of wound would have normally been fatal to most creatures, but Boros simply grabbed his own hips, brought them back and healed himself all in a matter of milli seconds.

This type of fighting went on for a while and Genos watched every moment he could with more seriousness than ever before, and that says a lot. At first, he thought that the fight would be over like every other, but the alien proved himself stronger than expected. On top of having overwhelming speed and power, he had a healing factor on the level of cheating. Even though the main reason why the alien was still alive was because his teacher wasn't using serious moves, his powers were definitely something to be admired.

The fight went on for a while now, and even if they already destroyed the whole rock formation, there was no progress on either side and neither of them were showing any sings of getting tired. But if one were to find a moment where the two fighters weren't moving at the speed of sound, one could see a bright smile steadily growing on Saitama's face.

At the start Saitama was on the defensive, observing his opponent and launching a few counter attacks. But when he saw that his opponent wasn't all that fragile, he started going on the offensive, and that worried Boros.

Saitama was no longer throwing the straight and predictable punches. Now he was using tactics, faking attacks, using his whole body to attack and watching his opponent's every movement. The fight was no longer a few attacks and dodges from both sides, but rather all attacks from Saitama and all dodges and a lot of regeneration from Boros, turning everything into a chase rather than a fight. Even if Boros manages to find a blind spot and strike, his attack is still immediately countered.

 _"This isn't working, I need to retreat"_ he thought as he tried to find a solution. Then he suddenly striked the ground instead of his opponent, creating a dust cloud which was perfect for his current goal.

He dashed in the opposite direction of the fight, and when he was already a few hundred meters away from the cloud he heard an annoyed voice call "Hey! Come back here!"

No matter how strong Saitama was, he still couldn't fly, so Boros took advantage of this and propelled himself into the air and continued fleeing.

•~•

Genos stared at the fleeing person and thought _"This is insane, how are they both so strong!?"_ He continued to scream these sorts of thoughts inside his head until he heard something moving towards him. He turned and saw his teacher approaching with a smile so big, that those who knew him would definitely think it was a 50% sale on everything.

Genos ran up to meet his teacher and asked "Why did you let him go?"

"He will come back" he simply answered, still smiling "Hey, how about we go for something to eat?"

Genos wasn't sure how he felt about someone who so easily beat him up returning, but he still answered dutifully "Okay"

•~•

As Boros was flying away from Saitama, he started thinking _"Geryuganshoop said that prophecy telling was simply another branch of psychic powers and the reason why he couldn't prophecyse was because prophecy and combat were two fundamentally different branches of psychics"_ he checked his back in case Saitama actually DID know how to fly _"The more powerful a psychic is, the more accurate the predictions were. But Saitama is on a whole other league, standing outside of even prophecy. So if that prophet said that there is someone who could rival my power, there might still be someone else"_ even if there was absolutely no proof of this someone actually existing, he still believed it like it was a fac _t "I'll use him as a stepping stone to get to that man's height"_ he grinned at that thought _"Just you wait, Saitama"_

 _._

 **Sooo... how was the fight scene? I'm an open minded person and I welcome any kind of criticism, so lay it on me :)**


End file.
